The Return Home
by UPlover
Summary: The kids return home after their long journey, only to find out they're in big trouble with all their parents. Will Eddy tell the truth, or will he resort to his old ways?


The cul-de-sac wascoming into view as all the kids sang 'The Friendship Song' the whole way.

Eddy could just taste the jaw breakers. They'd be expecially good after the morning he had. He just wanted anything to get the nightmare out of his mind.

The song came to a hault the moment they stepped through Kevin's door.

Kevin's parents stood, both of their arms crossed.

"Where have you kids been? We've been worried sick about all of you! We leave for one morning and then come back to a nearly devestated cul-de-sac.

The kids all stared at one anothjer, having no idea where to start. None of them wanted to talk about the scam because it would bring bad memories back.

"All you kids need to go home, right now. Eddy, your parents have been up all night looking for you. They're worriedsick."

Everyone watched as Eddy's heart sank. None of them knew what his relationship was like with his parents, but maybe it was strained.

The kids walked back outside. "We'll do this some other time guys." Kevin said to all of them. "I guess when our punishments are over."

Eddy felt Kevin tap his shoulder. "Good luck, man. We're all here for you if you need us."

Eddy didn't know what to say. He wasn't used to all ther kids being so nice to him yet. They were all going to remember what his brother did to him forever.

"Ed, get in this house right now!" Ed's mother yelled when she saw her children standing outside.

"Please, Mommy, it wasn't my fault!" Ed cried hugging his mother's legs.

"Don't give me that! You ruined half the neighborhood, didn't tell us where you were, and worse enough, you dragged Sarah into this. When are you..."

"Mom, it's not Ed's fault," Sarah intervened. "Please, stop yelling at him."

Their mother looked surprised. She decided to drop it and brought her children inside.

Everyone disappeared into their houses.

All except Eddy, who stood staring at his house. They were going to ask where he had been. He could take the easy way out, but he'd been doing that his whole life.

A hand fell on his shoulder. "I'm with you, Eddy." Double D said to him.

"Don't your parents want you home?" Eddy asked.

"The driveway is empty, same as yesterday. They probably didn't even know I was gone." Eddy could hear how let down he felt. The thing he said in the swamp went through his mind.

'... The only two people I have left in this world...'

He's practically given up on his parents. eddy couldn't remember ever seeing his workaholic parents once.

Eddy soon forgot about it when he found he was standing at his front door.

Slowly, he turned the knob.

Both his parents ran out from the kitchen and gathered Eddy into their arms.

"Eddy, you had us worried sick! Why didn't you tell us where you were going?" His mother shouted with tears falling from her eyes.

"And what on earth did you kids do to this cul-de-sac? Why was there a hole in the house?" His father asked.

"It was because of a scam..."

Both of his parents took an exasperated sigh. "Is that what happened to the lane? What the heck did you build?" His father asked.

Eddy looked at Double D as he twidled his fingers. None of them could explain what it was.

"Mom, Dad, I swear that was my last scam..."

"It better be. Is that why you're so beat up?" His mother asked lowering her tone.

Eddy had no idea what he looked like, but he must not have been a pretty sight.

"Did those kids do this to you? If they did I will call..."

"No, it wasn't the kids." Eddy responded, his heart starting to pound.

"Then who did this to you?"

Eddy looked at his feet. "I went to Bro's house."

Double D watched as both of Eddy's parents faces sank.

"You brother's house, but how did you find him?" His mother asked almost in a hysterical voice.

'Eddy, you know what we've said about him." His father joined in.

"Did he hurt you, Eddy?"

"I'm soar, but I'm fine..."

His parents grew angry again, but then looked at each other. They mumbled something to one another and his mother reluctantly nodded.

Eddy turned to walkout from the room while Double D turned to the front door.

"Double D," Eddy's mother said. "We called your parents, but they'll be staying another night. This case has gone on longer then they thought. You may spend the night if you want."

Double D agreed and he followed Eddy to his room.

They were both quiet.

Double D decided to freshen up and wiped off all the dirt stains. He sadly had to throw away his favorite tie. It was all ripped up.

He went back into the room.

Eddy was staring at himself in the mirror with a sad look.

"Are you okay, Eddy?" he asked.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, I assure you, I'm fine."

Eddy went and sat on his bed, but noticed something peaking out from under the bed.

It was the box of his brother's magazines.

He shoved them far under the bed.

Double D sat with him. He wanted to talk to him, but he didn't know what to say. He must have been feeling so many emotions. Eddy didn't know how to talk about his feelings because he always hid them behind a mask.

"Eddy, why did you take us to your brother's house?" He had to ask that. It was aching to come out the whole way home.

"I thought he changed..." Eddy spoke in such a lost voice.

"... My parents threw him out of the house once he graduated because they didn't want me growing up like that. But, I didn't understand. What sense does a five year old have? What sense did I ever have?"

Double D wanted to wrap an arm around his shoulder, but he didn't know if Eddy wanted that. "Don't talk like that, Eddy."

"I should have listened to my parents. I shouldn't have let his threat get to me."

His voice was breaking more and more by the minute. There wasso much that Double D didn't know about him. His selfishness, anger, and loudness were all because of his brother. That was all part of the mask Eddy forced himself to wear.

Was he really jealous of his brother? There was barely anything to envy about a man who faught like a child.

Double D heard eddy sniffling more until Eddy turned to the side. He was still not used to seeing him cry.

Why did his life have to end up like this? He read about the effects of domestic abuse and the trauma that had long lasting effects. He liked whathe saw so far of the new Eddy, but he was still unsure of himself.

"I'm so stupid..."

This was when Double D forced his friend to look at him. "Eddy, don't you ever say or think thatr about yourself, because you're not."

"Oh, don't hide it, sockhead." Eddy whimpered.

"What do you mean?"

"You think it every day. I know you do. The failedscams, school, and just about every single thing I mess up. Like our friendship."

There was another silence as they both remembered the fight back in the swamp. Their friendship had been dwindeling, but Double D felt their friendship was stronger now that they knew each other better.

They both did and said turse things, doing so far as actually fighting, something the two of them never did.

"I'm sorry for walking away, Eddy..."

"No, don't be sorry. I deserved that."

"I couldn't agree more."

This finall made Eddy smile. "But, I should be the one who's sorry. Friends shouldn't fake their deaths. And I promise to never do that again. But, I underatand if you don't want to be friends anymore."

"Eddy, no matter what, you're always going to be my best friend," Eddy let him wrap an arm around his shoulder as the tears crept in again. "You know, i'm almost glad this adventure happened because you, Ed and I are closer. We will always be here for you. Don't worry, Eddy, we'll be here for you no matter what."

The two of them sat there as Eddy finally returned the hug. He was really lucky to have friends like these.

That was the best difference in contrast from his brother.


End file.
